


My Love ❤️ Reddie

by BearBear427208



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearBear427208/pseuds/BearBear427208
Summary: Richie and Eddie are friends. Good friends. And maybe more.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. Just friends

Richie and Eddie had been friends forever. That's why they were so close. That's why Eddie felt warm and fuzzy around him. At least, that's what Eddie told himself. 

Richie had come to terms with his feelings. He wasn't sure what it meant or what to do about it, but he knew that he liked Eddie as more than a friend. 

Beverly was the first to notice, a fact which she would never let the other Losers forget. The other Losers not including Eddie and Richie, of course. It was more of a guess than an observation, as pointed out by Stan, so she would need to test her theory.

When Beverly invited Eddie out of the blue, he was expecting to have to tell her no. After all, his mother had planned to keep him inside all day on account of a sickness Eddie doubted he had. He figured it wouldn't hurt to ask, and to his surprise, she said yes.

"No horror movies, okay Eddie Bear? I don't want you to have nightmares!" His mom called to him as he was leaving. He said a brief goodbye and closed the door.

 _Today must be my lucky day,_ Eddie thought as he mounted his bike. _Finally out of the house!_

Richie didn't bother to ask his parents if he could go out. They barely cared if he was dead or alive. He biked to the Movie Theater, a setting he knew well. He decided that as soon as the movie was over, he was going to whoop his friends asses on Street Fighter.

Beverly's hypothesis was that Richie and Eddie always sat next to each other. She didn't know why, but she was sure that whenever possible, Richie and Eddie sat close to one another. She was about to confront them about this during the movie, but she noticed something else. 

The first time is happened, it was a friendly gesture. 

The Losers (which at that time consisted of only Bill, Stan, Richie, and Eddie) had somehow convinced Eddie to watch a PG13 horror movie. During the movie, Eddie had to take several puffs of his inhaler for each jump scare. Richie noticed this and took Eddies hand.

"It's okay. It's just a movie, Ed's," Richie whispered, smiling sweetly. 

Eddie nodded and set down his inhaler. For the rest of the movie, if Eddie was scared, he would squeeze Richie's hand, and Richie squeezed back. He didn't know why, but this exchange of hand squeezes calmed him down more than his inhaler ever had.

The second time, it was just a joke. 

Eddie's mom would only agree to let Eddie go to the movies if he promised to watch something PG. 

Eddie took Richie's hand. "Squeeze my hand when you're about to dye if boredom." 

"I wouldn't want to break your fingers, Ed's," Richie said, which made Eddie smile a little. 

They held hands, and at the especially low points in the movie, Richie squeezed Eddies hand. Each time, Eddie gave Richie a doodle from his backpack with a question under it and a pen. Richie would respond with an answer and a doodle. They where told to stop laughing during the movie multiple times.

This was the 15th time, although Eddie would never admit that he was keeping track. They were doodling to each other and holding hands, not paying attention to the movie at all, when Beverly suddenly changed seats.

Beverly was beyond curious to see what the two boys where up to. They fought with each other every time they talked to one another, and now they where suddenly holding hands? 

The two boys knew that with Beverly sitting right next to them, they should probably septate hands. But they didn't. They seemed to both think that if they ignored her, she would disappear. Of course, Bev wasn't having any of it.

"What are you guys doing?" Beverly asked.

Eddie squeezed Richie's hand, and he squeezed back. Reluctantly, they both pulled their hands away.

"That doesn't answer my question! Why were you holding hands in the first place?" Bev persisted.

"Shhhh! I'm trying to watch the movie!" Eddie yell whispered. Richie handed him a slip of paper. A question and a doodle, as usual.

It was a drawing of a beaver with hair scribbled onto it with red pen. At first Eddie thought it had two tails, but once he read the question, he understood.

_Did she always have a stick up her ass?_

Eddie giggled at this and thought for a minute before doodling his response.

Eddie drew Richie getting hit by a rock and wrote a question of his own.

_Which is worse; a stick up the ass or a rock to the forehead?_

Richie cringed when he read that, rubbing the red spot he had earned during the rock fight. Eddie saw this and went straight into doctor mode.

"Have you had any migraines or severe headaches sense the injury? Have you experienced any dizziness or memory loss?" Eddie whispered.

"Your concern is adorable, Ed's, but I'm fine. Really," Richie responded. Eddie smiled. They went bake to doodling and giggling.

"Helloooooooo?" Beverly snapped her fingers to get their attention.

"The movies over guys, come on!" Stan called. 

Eddie couldn't believe it had been over an hour. He got up from his seat as fast as possible to avoid questions from Beverly, Richie following close behind.

Richie did, in fact, kick all of his friends asses at Street Fighter. When it was Bev's turn to challenge Richie's undefeated streak, Richie was nervous that she was going to question what happened during the movie, but apparently she let it go.

Beverly didn't talk to Eddie or Richie about the movie theater. She decided that it wasn't her place to question, but she also decided to pay closer attention to the two boys.


	2. Where are thou, fair price?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the trip to Neibolt Street, the Losers have fallen apart. Eddie's mom had locked him in his room and won't let him talk to any of his friends, but Richie can't stand not talking to him after what happened.

Richie needed to apologise. He wasn't 100% sure of what he needed to apologise for, but he knew he had to say sorry to Eddie. 

He stood outside Eddie's window, trying to come up with something to apologise for. Or some reason to be standing outside Eddie's window. 

Eddie was bored beyond belief. His mom had taken away his games, saying something about brain rot, and had even taken away his books, ranting about headaches. This was the worst. 

Richie was about to leave, hitting himself in the face for coming in the first place, but then he saw Eddie. He looked extremely bored. Richie suddenly realized that Eddie's mom had probably taken his stuff away. Again.

Eddie was about to take his mom's advise and rest, but as he walked over to his bed he glanced out his window and stopped. A familiar boy with dark hair and glasses stood there wearing one of his ugly Hawaiian shirts. 

Richie waved to Eddie as he opened the window.

"Where art thou, fair price?" Richie grinned up at Eddie.

"I'm right here, stalker," Eddie smiled back.

"Stalker? I'm a stalker for checking up on my wounded friend?" 

"No, you're a stalker for standing outside my window without saying anything. How long have you been out here?" 

"Long enough to know that you're probably bored out of your mind." 

"Indeed I am, fair price. And how does thou plan to fix such a dilemma?" 

"Well your less bored than you where before, aren't you?" 

"Tochè," Eddie smiled.

"So how's your arm?" Richie asked, although he was afraid to hear the answer. He was afraid that he'd made it worse when he snapped his arm into place.

"It's doing okay. Still hurts really bad. The doctors said that it was dislocated until you snapped it into place. My mom refused to acknowledge the fact that you actually helped. Thanks, by the way."

"I'm glad I could be of service. I was worried I made it worse," Richie smiled. They both looked in each other's eyes, not sure what to say next.

"My mom's probably going to burst through the door asking who I'm talking to." 

"Then I shall make my departure, but do not freight, my love, for I shall return to you when the sun has set. Under the blanket of darkness and the dim light of the moon I shall come to you," Richie said, grinning. He waved goodbye as he mounted his bike.

"See you then, my love." Eddie whispered to himself and blushed. He shut the window and threw himself onto his bed, already composing what he was going to say when Richie returned. 

That night, Richie snuck out. He didn't have to do much sneaking, however, because his parents couldn't care less. He rode his bike to Eddie's house, grinning from ear to ear. 

Eddie was staring out his window when Richie arrived. 

"Hello, my love," Eddie greeted. Richie was glad it was dark so Eddie couldn't see him blush. 

"My fair price, you should be hiding! Although it would pain me not to see your face, I fear that the Stars will attack you, for they envy your eyes, and he sun burn you for its jealous of your smile," Richie warned.

"Won't you protect me from such things, fair price?" 

"So I shall, if that is what you wish, my love." 

"Save me, my love! For the witch has locked me in the castle and poised me with boredom! It shall be a slow painful death if you don't rescue me!" 

"A witch you say? She didn't seem like a witch when she was sucking my dick," Richie smirked. Eddie tried to act annoyed. Richie saw this and suddenly melted.

"I'm sorry if I offend you, my love. My words fail me, for no words I could say are worthy of your ears." Richie said, and Eddie smiled, suddenly completely incapable of acting mad. 

The two boys just looked at each other for a long time, although it didn't seem that way to them. Richie could live a whole lifetime looking at Eddie without saying a word and he would be perfectly content.

"So, my fair price, how do you plan to save me?" Eddie asked.

"I've brought the antidote to the witches poison!" He declared, fishing something from his pocket. He handed it up to Eddie who looked it over, confused.

It was a small notebook with a green cover. On the front "Do not read, property of Richie Tozier" was written in black marker.

"Why are you giving me your diary?" Eddie asked.

"It not a diary! Just... Read it. But not right now! Like, when you're bored," Richie said. Eddie could barely see him in the darkness, but he could tell he was bushing.

"Are you feeling okay, my love?" Eddie asked.

"With you, the answer to that question could never be no, my love," Richie answered, relaxing a little bit. 

Eddie suddenly couldn't stand the distance between them.

"Come here," Eddie ordered. Richie walked over to the window. It was strange, looking up to see Eddie, who had always been shorter than him.

Eddie moved hair out of Richie's face, not sure what he was doing or why he was doing it. He knew deep down what he wanted. He also knew it would never happen. Richie wasn't gay. 

Richie couldn't help but blush. Eddie's face was so close to his. He was glad Eddie's mom didn't want Eddie's room to be upstairs because he could fall out the window and die. Richie wanted to hold Eddie's face and kiss him, but instead he grabbed his hand. 

"Our parting pains me in my soul, my love, but I'm afraid I must be going," he said and kissed Eddie's hand. Their hands remained holding each other for a second before letting go. 

Eddie wanted to tell Richie not to go. Eddie wanted to jump out the window and run after him. Eddie wanted to stay with Richie forever. But he sat there, not saying a word as Richie got on his bike and petalled away.


	3. Strange Rituals

The Losers where hanging out in the clubhouse. They where all still mad at each other, but they all agreed to be there for Eddie. He had somehow managed to convince his mom to let him out of the house for a day.

Beverly planned to talk Richie into trying to fight pennywise, but instead she chose to silently observe him and Eddie. It was an interesting and confusing thing to watch. 

"Richard," Eddie greeted as he climbed into the clubhouse.

"Edward," Richie responded.

"Are you two mad at each other or something?" Mike asked.

"No, Michael. We're not," Eddie answered.

"Replaced by alien robots?" Ben suggested.

"No Benjamin. We're not alien robots," Richie replied.

"H-heartless m-monsters?" Bill Theorized.

"Do you have something to say, William?" Richie asked. Bill cringed at his full first name and didn't respond.

"What are you guys doing?" Stanley asked.

"Pointing out that almost all of us go by nicknames," Eddie responded simply.

"And you planned this when?" Beverly asked.

"We didn't," Richie answered. All the Losers except Beverly shrugged off this answer. She was determined to figure out the mystery that was the friendship between Richie and Eddie.

Beverly watched the two carefully. 

Everyone settled into places in the clubhouse.

Eddie looked around at his friends. The Losers club had fallen apart. His only friends in the world hated each other, and Eddie couldn't help but feel responsible. He felt a wave of panic.

Richie saw the look in Eddie's eyes and walked over him. He was breathing hard, but Richie could tell he was trying to get control of himself. 

Eddie looked at the ground. He needed to calm down. Fortunately, Richie walked over to him. He sat on the ground in front of Eddie's chair and quickly checked if anyone was watching. They all seemed to be doing their own thing.

Richie held up his hand, his palm facing Eddie and his fingers spread. Eddie did the same. There was about a centimeter between their hands. Eddie's hand was a little smaller than Richie's, but somehow the two hands seemed made for each other. 

"One," Richie whispered, and they touched thumbs for a second. 

"Two," They touched pointer fingers. "Three," They touched middle fingers. "Four," They touched ring fingers. "Five," they touched pinkies.

Eddie thought for a moment, getting more relaxed by the second.

"Three," Eddie said, and they touched middle fingers again. Then, they interviewed their fingers and sat there for a moment, holding hands. Eddie seemed to be calmer now, which Richie was grateful for.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Richie whispered.

"Maybe later," Eddie answered. Richie nodded, standing up. He checked to see if anyone was watching, and once he knew no one was, he kissed Eddie's forehead. This made any leftover panic Eddie felt melt away. Richie went back to his seat like nothing happened.

It was a strange ritual, to say the least. Beverly was completely bewildered by it. The two boys who fought with each other more than anyone else she knew where suddenly holding hands and kissing foreheads. The rude arrogant trash mouth suddenly became sweet and caring. It was baffling. 

Beverly realized they had many routines like this. Strange rituals, inside jokes only they understood, little things like that. An interesting friendship indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline of this is kind falling out of line with the cannon, but non of this is cannon and this is my story and I can do what I want lol


	4. The green notebook.

Eddie flipped through the little green note book, trying to find the correct page. He used this notebook a lot, considering he was bored a lot. It was full of little doodles and questions and random strings of words. 

There was one page that just said "I fucked your mom," over and over again for the entire page. There was another that was full of those weird point S things. 

Even though he hated some of the pages, he loved the notebook. And he loved one page in particular.

Eddie knew it was a joke. A little thing that he and Richie would do. But he could pretend. 

Eddie finally found the page he was looking for. It was a poem. It wasn't a master piece of words or anything, but it make his heart quicken and his face turn red. He read the poem, tracing the pen lines with his finger as he read.

_My hands were made to hold yours. My eyes were made to look at you. My mouth was made to smile when I see you. My ears were made to long for your voice. My feet were made to carry me towards you. My arms were made to rap around you. My brain was made to hope that you feel the same._

Eddie loved this page. He loved the poem, yeah, but he loved the rest of it as well. He loved the hearts that were drawn in random places. He loved that there was a note next to where it said "my eyes were made" that said "not very well, apparently." He loved that it made him feel loved.

Eddie knew that Richie was joking with this poem, but Eddie could pretend. 

Eddie flipped to the back of the book, and as he did so he noticed something. There was a page that was ripped out. This was odd because Richie hadn't ripped out any pages. He had scribbled things out and even crossed out entire pages, but he didn't rip pages out. 

This thought was interupted by another thought, an idea that was much too urgent to waste anytime before doing. He should make Richie a notebook! 

The opened his desk drawer and found what he was looking for. It was a small notebook like the one Richie had given him, but this one was blue. His mom had given it to him to keep track of Eddie's symptoms, but seeing as he didn't have any symptoms, the book was empty. 

He uncapped a black marker and wrote in neat letters on the front, "Do not read. Property of Eddie Kasprack."


	5. Cast

"How art thou, my love?" Richie asked, standing outside Eddie's window. It was just after sunset.

"Not great, my love," Eddie responded, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Richie asked, breaking character.

"A number of things. The Losers club fell apart and it's all my fault. I'm having the non-asthma attacks more and more often, and this girl wrote 'LOSER' on my cast!" Eddie said it all in the panicked really fast way that he does sometimes.

"A girl? Who?" Richie knew this day would come, he just hoped it would be later.

"The girl who works at the drug store. She goes to our school, and I'm pretty sure she bullies Beverly. Greta, I think." 

"Do you like her?" Richie asked.

"No! She scares me! I let her sign my cast because I was afraid that if I didn't, she would put poison in my pills or something! Did you even listen to me about everything else?" Eddie was obviously annoyed.

"Well, your not the one that broke the Losers apart, I did. I insulted multiple people and then told Bill that his brother was dead. We pushed each other and he punched me. So, yeah. Not your fault," Richie explained.

"Why did you do that?" Eddie asked.

"I was just mad. And scared. I saw some crazy shit in there Ed's. And you getting hurt? Well, anyway, I regret saying what I said, but I stick by the point I was trying to make. We could've died," Richie explained. 

"What did you see in there? Just some clowns or something?" Eddie asked.

"No. I'm a little afraid of clowns, I guess, but that's not my biggest fear. It lured me into a room full of clowns, but they where fake, so it wasn't that scary."

"So, what did scare you? What are you afraid of?" 

"I'm afraid of... Bad karma, I guess. That all the bad jokes I've made at the wrong times will finally catch up to me, and the joke will be on me. I'll be in a ditch somewhere, decomposing with worms and maggots like I said Betty Ripsom was, freshly raped by several peoples mom's or something." 

"Woah. Well that's terrifying to think about," Eddie shivered. 

"Exactly. Anyway, as for your non-asthma attacks, which we need a better name for, I'm here for you, you know that, right?" 

"Yeah, thanks. I just don't know what to do," Eddie frowned. Richie walked up to the window and held up his hand to Eddie. Eddie put his hand forward. Their hands were about one centimeter away from each other.

Richie counted to five, and they touched the corresponding fingers.

"One," Eddie said after a few seconds of thinking. They touched thumbs again, then intertwined fingers. Richie had to go on his tippy toes to kiss Eddie's forehead. They kept holding hands for a few more seconds before letting go.

"And as for your cast..." Richie pulled out a red marker from his pocket and uncapped it as he held Eddie's cast.

"Richie what are you doing?! It looks bad enough already, don't make it worse!" Eddie said, although he didn't pull his arm away. A few seconds passed before Richie let go of Eddie's arm and capped his marker. A big "V" was written over the "S", turning the "LOSER" into "LOVER". 

"What do you think, my love?" Richie asked.

"It's perfect, my love." Eddie responded, blushing. He then took out a small notebook just like the one Richie had given him, only this one had a blue cover. He had written "Do not read, property of Eddie Kasprack" on the front.

"What's that? Did you make a notebook for me?" Richie asked.

"Making. I'm making a notebook for you. Now sit still!" Eddie ordered, taking a pencil from one of his drawers. Richie did as instructed, sitting as still as possible for five minutes while Eddie drew him.

"Can I see it?" Richie asked after Eddie was finished.

"You will when I finish making the notebook," Eddie rejected.

"I must be going then, my love. See you tomorrow!" Richie said. He kissed Eddie's check and then quickly ran to his bike and petled away, leaving Eddie bright red.

Richie had kissed him on the forehead a bunch of times, but he had never kissed his cheek. It seemed more personal somehow. Eddie absent mindedly doodled hearts around the picture of Richie, before quickly erasing them. 


	6. The Blue Notebook

Richie was surprised to receive a finished notebook from Eddie so quickly, but then again, Eddie had a lot of free time these days. He was still locked in his room without anything to keep him occupied. Richie visited him almost every night.

Richie scanned the pages of the notebook he had received the night before. Eddie's hand writing was neat and small, a lot like the boy himself. Richie loved the drawings. Eddie was a good artist, although the thought of a job that unstable would appall him. 

Richie traced the lines on the page that Eddie had drawn Richie on a few nights ago. Thinking about that night made him uneasy. As much as he acted brave for Eddie, Richie was worried. The "non-asthma attacks" or as they had started calling them "hurricanes", had been getting worse and more frequent, and to Richie they seemed like panic attacks.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and looked at the drawing again. He told himself he was imagining it, but he could have sworn there were hearts around the page that had been erased.

He flipped to the next page, and once he did, his heart stopped short. He suddenly remembered that he had forgotten to take the love poem he had written out of the other notebook. But Eddie hadn't said anything. In fact, he had written a love poem in response.

_My skin was made to wish for your touch._

_My fingers were made to mess with your hair._

_My lungs were made to cough when you smoke._

_My lips were made to wish for yours, and to resist smiling at your jokes._

_I was made for you, in all of my flaws and all of yours. I hope you meant it when you said you where made for me, too._

The words stood in neat letters and neat rows. They where clear and obvious and simple. But even in all the neatness and clearness, non of it made any sense. 

Richie rushed out of the house, running to his bike and zooming down the streets to Eddie's house. Once he got there, he dropped his bike and ran to the window.

Eddie was half asleep when he heard a bike pull up outside of his window. Despite his tiredness, he bolted up and walked towards the window. 

"Richie? What are you-" but before Eddie could finish, Richie had climbed through the window into Eddie's bedroom.

Eddie was suddenly aware of everything in the room. His underwear drawer was open. The green notebook Richie had given him was on his bed. His desk was a mess. Richie didn't seem to notice any of this, though. He looked at Eddie with great intensity. 

Thoughts suddenly screamed in Richie's head. _It was probably a joke. Your going to lose all your friends if you do this. Your going to lose Eddie if you do this._ That last one made him a little scared, but he had to know. He had to.

"Eddie," Richie said. It was all he could manage as his sudden athletics caught up to him.

"Richie," Eddie responded, obviously confused. Why had Richie barrelled into his room so late at night?

"You know the poem that you wrote? In the notebook? The response to my poem in the other notebook?" Richie asked, regaining his breath.

"Yeah... I... Uh... I meant to take that out I just..." Eddie stumbled, trying to come up with an excuse for the poem. He had hoped Richie wouldn't think to much of it. A joke response to a joke poem, right?

"Eddie, would you hate me if I were... Like... You know how your mom hates gay people? Well, um... What I'm trying to ask is.. Would you hate me if I were gay?" Richie asked, completely red. His voice cracked a lot. _Well,_ he thought, _at least I got to be friends with him for this long._

Eddie couldn't compute what was happening. Richie wasn't gay. Did he figure out that Eddie was gay and was just trying to be supportive? 

"Nevermind. I shouldn't have come. I just-" Richie was interupted.

It's not a secret that Eddie didn't take a lot of risks, but the thought that Richie might be gay, that he might like him back was something he couldn't let pass up. So he took a risk. 

Richie was completely bewildered. There had to be a logical reason why Eddie was kissing him. It was completely impossible that Eddie liked him back. Right? Richie figured if it was some kind of sick joke, he would at least make the most of it.

Richie put his hands around Eddie's waste, pulling him closer. 

Eddie couldn't believe how right this felt. He knew it should feel wrong. But suddenly he loved ugly Hawaiian shirts. Suddenly he loved glasses and black hair. Suddenly he loved the taste of gummy worms and cigarettes. 

Eventually they had to pull away to catch their breath. Even though their lips separated, Richie's hands remained on Eddies waste, and Eddie's hand on the back of Richie's neck. The two boys looked at each other, not knowing what to say next. 

"We should probably talk," Eddie whispered.

"We probably should," Richie responded, though neither of them moved their hands. They kissed again, this time for only a few seconds before separating and sitting on the bed to talk. They both were both blushing, having a million things to say but not knowing where to start. 

"I like you. I don't know if you kissed me as a joke or to be supportive or you were controlled by a voodoo doll or something, but I like you. A lot," Richie said it all really quickly, afraid of what Eddie might say next.

"Richie, I swear to God if this is one of your stupid jokes or whatever I will kill you!" Eddie responded. He had to whisper, but the conviction in his voice stayed in tact. 

"If it was a joke, my love, I would probably say something about you being a better kisser than your mom," Richie laughed. Eddie tried to act mad at this comment, but he couldn't help but smile. If this was all fake, at least it wasn't too hard to pretend.

The two boys talked and kissed until morning. 

"Eddie bear? Can I come in?" Eddie's mom asked through the door, knocking. 

"Not yet mom! I'm getting dressed!" Eddie yelled.

"Can I stay and watch?" Richie asked. Eddie turned bright red.

"Shut up! She's going to hear you and come in any second. You have to go!" 

"Kicking me out so soon, my love?" Richie said as Eddie pushed him towards the window. 

"I'll see you later!" Eddie whispered. Richie climbed out the window and gave Eddie one last kiss goodbye, then ran to his bike. Eddie stood there blushing for a second.

"Eddie bear? Can I come in yet?" Eddie's mom asked.

"Not yet mom! Just give me a second!" 

Richie rode home on his bike, a huge grin plastered on his face. Eddie liked him back. It was the most fantastic, wonderful, terrifying, amazing thing possible. Eddie liked him back. 


	7. Hello came too late, goodbye came too soon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a good bye letter written by Richie to Eddie.

_Dear Eddie,_

_Hey! It's been a while, hasn't it? I know that we left things a little awkward, but I wanted to catch up with you._

_My new school is okay, I guess. I'm not bullied, which is great. I have friends, but I'm not that close with them. Nothing's like The Losers Club, right?_

_Something weird is happening. I'm kinda forgetting things a lot. I almost forgot the name of the town I grew up in! That's weird, right?_

_How's your mom? She still give the best blowjob's south of Canada?_

_I should probably stop fucking around and get to the point. I don't know what happened that night for you, but I know what happened for me._

_I don't know if you kissing me was some glitch in the universe or some kind of joke, but I know it happened. You kissed me, and we talked. We talked all night about our feelings and what we were going to do. Did you not mean any of it?_

_Why didn't you talk to me? After everything that happened with Pennywise, I thought we could count on each other, but you barely said a word to me for months after that night. And when I said I was moving, you barely blinked. You never even said goodbye to me. Why?_

_I don't know what made you kiss me, but I know why I kissed you back. I love you, Eddie Kasprack. I know that I shouldn't, and I know that I don't act like it, but I love you._

_You'll probably burn this letter and curse my existence, so why not one last poem from the fair price?_

_Our love was brief and fleeting and terrifying and wonderful, my love. For I fear that in the end, our story had no chance at a happy ending, despite wanting one ever so desperately. That night, lit by only the Stars and the moon, we met each other as if for the first time. I'm afraid that we said hello to late and said goodbye too soon, my love. So I'll say goodbye again, hoping this time you say goodbye back, to give me at least a little closure._

_Goodbye, my love._

_-Richie Tozier_

After a few months, Richie gave up hope. Eddie hated him, he was sure of it.

As it turned out, Eddie didn't hate him. And as a matter-of-fact, Eddie did respond. It just took 27 years before Richie got to read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first fanfiction that wasn't a one shot. I really liked writing it and I hope you like me it! Let me know any thoughts, I'm open to criticism. Bye!


End file.
